The Business Trip Ends
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Even though the business trip to Skylandia is about to end, Snuffy doesn't want to leave.
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's the conclusion of the "Trip to Skylandia" storyline, entitled "The Business Trip Ends" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It had been a few days since all the airplanes had arrived in Skylandia, and they were all having a blast, getting to know their look-alikes

One night, the airplanes were treated to a special Sky Diner.

"What is a Sky Diner?" asked Jay-Jay.

"I'm really glad you asked that." said Prince Duffy. "A Sky Diner is a delicious meal, served each-night by the Sky Chefs."

"What's the dinner tonight?" asked Tracy.

"We don't know, but it's going to be yummy."

Soon the meal arrived, a delicious supper of cheeseburgers, french fries, and carrot sticks, with milk to drink.

"Let's all eat!" said Prince Duffy.

So they all enjoyed their supper together.

But later that night, Brenda Blue radioed in to Old Oscar.

"It's time to come back to Terrytown now." said Brenda Blue. "Over and out!"

Then, Old Oscar went over to see all the other airplanes.

"Brenda Blue said that we must all leave tonight and return back to Terrytown Airport." said Old Oscar.

All the Skylandia airplanes groaned, but Jay-Jay and his friends just sat in silence.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" asked Snuffy.

"Because we need to be back to Terrytown Airport in the morning." explained Old Oscar. "Brenda Blue wants us back by dusk."

"But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here forever and ever!"

"We need to go home." said Jay-Jay. "That's what Brenda Blue said."

Then Snuffy turned to Prince Duffy.

"Your highness. I have a confession to make. I didn't want to go back to Tarrytown because I think your castle is going to disappear and we wouldn't be able to see you anymore.

Snuffy was nervous that Prince Duffy was going to be mad at him.

But Prince Duffy wasn't mad, he was very happy!

"Don't worry Snuffy. "I promise we won't go away. We were so glad you and and your friends came along and enjoyed all of what Skylandia has to offer. You are welcome back anytime!"

This made Snuffy feel better.

Snuffy still didn't want to leave, but he had to listen to what Brenda Blue had to say in order to make her happy.

"Goodbye everyone! Come again!" called all the Skylandia planes.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." said Old Oscar.

As all the airplanes were ready to take off, Snuffy taxied up to the prince.

"Thank you, your highness for a wonderful time!"

"Goodbye!" said Prince Duffy as Jay-Jay, Snuffy and all his friends took off for Terrytown Airport.

Snuffy felt better, now that they would be returning back to Skylandia, very soon.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "The Business Trip Ends" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It had been a few days since all the airplanes had arrived in Skylandia, and they were all having a blast, getting to know their look-alikes

One night, the airplanes were treated to a special Sky Diner.

 **JAY-JAY:** What is a Sky Diner?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I'm really glad you asked that. A Sky Diner is a delicious meal, served each-night by the Sky Chefs

 **TRACY:** What's the dinner tonight?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** We don't know, but it's going to be yummy.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon the meal arrived, a delicious supper of cheeseburgers, french fries, and carrot sticks, with milk to drink.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Let's all eat!

 **NARRATOR:** So they all enjoyed their supper together.

But later that night, Brenda Blue radioed in to Old Oscar.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's time to come back to Terrytown now. Over and out!

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Old Oscar went over to see all the other airplanes.

"Brenda Blue said that we must all leave tonight and return back to Terrytown Airport." said Old Oscar.

 **NARRATOR:** All the Skylandia airplanes groaned, but Jay-Jay and his friends just sat in silence.

 **SNUFFY:** Why are we leaving so soon?

 **OLD OSCAR:** Because we need to go home to Terrytown Airport. Brenda Blue wants us back by dusk."

 **SNUFFY:** But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here forever and ever!

 **JAY-JAY:** We need to go home. That's what Brenda Blue said.

 **NARRATOR:** Then Snuffy turned to Prince Duffy.

 **SNUFFY:** Your highness. I have a confession to make. I didn't want to go back to Tarrytown because I think your castle is going to disappear and we wouldn't be able to see you anymore.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was nervous that Prince Duffy was going to be mad at him.

But Prince Duffy wasn't mad, he was very happy!

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Don't worry Snuffy. I promise we won't go away. We were so glad you and and your friends came along and enjoyed all of what Skylandia has to offer. You are welcome back anytime!

 **NARRATOR:** This made Snuffy feel better.

Snuffy still didn't want to leave, but he had to listen to what Brenda Blue had to say in order to make her happy.

 **SKYLANDIA PLANES:** Goodbye everyone! Come again!

 **OLD OSCAR:** Thank you for letting us stay here.

 **NARRATOR:** As all the airplanes were ready to take off, Snuffy taxied up to the prince.

 **SNUFFY:** Thank you, your highness for a wonderful time!"

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Goodbye everyone!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt better, now that they would be returning back to Skylandia, very soon.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "The Business Trip Ends" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It had been a few days since all the airplanes had arrived in Skylandia, and they were all having a blast, getting to know their look-alikes

One night, the airplanes were treated to a special Sky Diner.

 **JAY-JAY:** What is a Sky Diner?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I'm really glad you asked that. A Sky Diner is a delicious meal, served each-night by the Sky Chefs

 **TRACY:** What's the dinner tonight?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** We don't know, but it's going to be yummy.

 **NARRATOR:** Soon the meal arrived, a delicious supper of cheeseburgers, french fries, and carrot sticks, with milk to drink.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Let's all eat!

 **NARRATOR:** So they all enjoyed their supper together.

But later that night, Brenda Blue radioed in to Old Oscar.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** It's time to come back to Terrytown now. Over and out!

 **NARRATOR:** Then, Old Oscar went over to see all the other airplanes.

"Brenda Blue said that we must all leave tonight and return back to Terrytown Airport." said Old Oscar.

 **NARRATOR:** All the Skylandia airplanes groaned, but Jay-Jay and his friends just sat in silence.

 **SNUFFY:** Why are we leaving so soon?

 **OLD OSCAR:** Because we need to go home to Terrytown Airport. Brenda Blue wants us back by dusk."

 **SNUFFY:** But I don't want to go back. I want to stay here forever and ever!

 **JAY-JAY:** We need to go home. That's what Brenda Blue said.

 **NARRATOR:** Then Snuffy turned to Prince Duffy.

 **SNUFFY:** Your highness. I have a confession to make. I didn't want to go back to Tarrytown because I think your castle is going to disappear and we wouldn't be able to see you anymore.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was nervous that Prince Duffy was going to be mad at him.

But Prince Duffy wasn't mad, he was very happy! And what Snuffy was about to learn that God will take care of Skylandia's beautiful cloud castle and keep his treasures in it.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Oh Snuffy, I promise we won't disappear. God will make sure his castle is safe, and that he takes care of us.

 **NARRATOR:** This made Snuffy feel better.

Snuffy still didn't want to leave, but he had to listen to what Brenda Blue had to say in order to make her happy.

 **SKYLANDIA PLANES:** Goodbye everyone! Come again!

 **OLD OSCAR:** Thank you for letting us stay here.

 **NARRATOR:** As all the airplanes were ready to take off, Snuffy taxied up to the prince.

 **SNUFFY:** Thank you, your highness for a wonderful time!"

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Goodbye everyone!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy felt better, now that they would be returning back to Skylandia, very soon.


End file.
